Broken magic and the two caring wolfs
by blackcrescent2
Summary: This story was made for Dr.Wolf so when I saw Lighting Bliss art work where her and her friend became fouls and colts and Dr.Wolf and his love take care of them.


**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, and there are references to Dragonball Z, which belongs to Takao Koyama, and Kim Possible, which is owned by Disney. Also, this is an AU. All creatures involved in this story belong to their owners.**

 **The Broken Spell and the Caring Wolves**

In a faraway universe, there lay a place filled with doors covered in different initials and colors. There was a cafeteria for the ponies that lived in this universe so that they could eat and be social. One of the doors was labeled 'L.B.' The door and the label were white, with the label being surrounded by a rainbow pattern.

Inside the door was a blue and white room filled with stars. There was a little white Alicorn mare with a black mane and long, thin bushy tail, the tips of which were rainbow-colored. She had big white ears and goggles on her forehead. Her cutie mark was a black thunderbolt in the center of a rainbow heart. Near her was a rainbow monster that was at least six feet taller than her. It was growling at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, Twink. I know what I'm doing this time. It will work, and I'll be bigger. Then, ponies will take me seriously," Lighting Bliss said confidently. Her horn glowed with rainbow-colored magic. It was calm at first, and then it started to go out of control. "Oh, no! I'm losing control! Kamehameha!" Lighting Bliss said, panicked. Her eyes glowed white and a huge blast of magic came out of her horn. The wave hit some of the other doors.

Later on, Lighting Bliss woke up and rubbed her head. She saw her goggles on the floor. She picked them up with her magic and put them back on her head, only for them to slip onto her neck. She was confused. She looked at her hoof and saw that it was filly-sized. She screamed and started to run around in her room, freaking out. Twink grabbed her by the tail to stop her, trying to calm his owner down. Once she did, she spoke.

"Thanks, Twink. I should see if Dr. Wolf can help me," Lighting Bliss said hopefully. She left her door and started to walk. Eventually, she arrived at Dr. Wolf's door, which was wooden and had a golden plaque with 'Dr. Wolf' engraved on it. She knocked on the door. One minute later, the door opened and a white wolf with gray-tipped ears, a gray muzzle, and blue eyes and glasses appeared. He also wore a black tuxedo, a purple tie, and short dark blue pants. He stood on two legs. Looking down, he saw the now-young Lighting Bliss.

"Hello and salutations, Lighting Bliss. Please come in," Dr. Wolf said kindly. She walked into Dr. Wolf's office, which consisted of a comfy brown chair where Dr. Wolf sat, and a black chaise lounge for when he had an appointment. The room was welcoming. Lightning Bliss saw that all of her friends were there, too. Her first friend was a light red unicorn colt with a golden-yellow mane and tail and yellow eyes. He wore a black vest with a green slit in the center of it. His cutie mark was a dark red flame monster with yellow eyes and a yellow mouth.

The second pony was a red Pegasus colt with a black and red mane and tail, gray eyes, and a red top hat. His cutie mark was a black microphone with a white quill lying over the top of it in an 'X' shape. Her next friend was a young hippogriff whose light brown rear end and white tail was that of a pony. His upper half was covered in white feathers, and he had light blue eyes and brown wings with white tips. His cutie mark was a white quill.

The next pony was a light blue Pegasus filly with a brown mane and tail, a yellow strand running through them. Her cutie mark was three white cards with images of Kim Possible on them. Then, there was Miss Wolf. She was a white wolf with pink-tipped ears and a pink-tipped tail. She wore a yellow ten gallon hat and had long yellow hair. She wore a yellow dress and a pink apron, and she also stood on her hind legs. Then, there was a pale yellow Earth Pony filly with a short red mane and a long red tail. Her cutie mark was a notepad. Finally, there was an orange Pegasus colt with an orange-red mane and tail. His cutie mark was a phoenix.

"So, then, Lighting Bliss. What did you try to do this time?" the red unicorn asked angrily.

"Sorry, guys. I was just trying to make myself look bigger, is all. I didn't know that this would happen to all of you," Lighting Bliss said sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes. Miss Wolf walked up to her friend and gave her a hug, trying to cheer her up. "Thanks. I needed that," Lighting Bliss said calmly.

"So, then, does anypony have a plan to turn us back? As cutie and adorable this is, I like been older," the hippogriff asked.

"Don't worry, Silver Quill. When Firebrand arrived in this form, I was surprised. I sent a letter in the hopes that Twilight can fix this little mess, but until then, you'll all need to stay here," Dr. Wolf said reassuringly. So, as the day went by, the little fillies and colts acted their ages and caused trouble for Dr. Wolf and Miss Wolf. After a while, the little ones finally passed out. Doctor Wolf and Miss Wolf sat down on the chaise lounge. Miss Wolf laid her head on her lover's chest.

"You did a great job, dear," Miss Wolf said, trying to sound happy.

"I didn't do it alone. We did this together, my love," Dr. Wolf said lovingly. He kissed her on the forehead and both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Five hours passed and there was a knock on the door that woke everypony up. Dr. Wolf got up from the chair and stretched before opening the door. When the door opened, he was surprised to see that it was not Twilight, but a black Alicorn with bat wings, blue cat-like eyes, and its cutie mark was a book with a black crescent on it.

"Oh, no! It's a Mary Sue! Stay behind me, Keyframe! I'll protect you!" the orange colt said.

"I'll be fine on my own, Goldenfox, now let me at him," Keyframe said angrily. Miss Wolf quietly stayed on the chair.

"Now, let our guest be, you two. He may be different, but there's no need to be mean," Dr. Wolf said disappointedly.

"You're right. We're sorry," the two them said sorrowfully. They looked up at the Alicorn sadly, but cutely.

"It's okay. I'm Black Crescent. Twilight was busy with work, so I came to help with your problem," Black Crescent said in monotone.

"Yes. Our friends here became younger, as you can tell. Is there a way for you to fix them?" Dr. Wolf asked curiously.

"You just need to use the age spell and your friends will be back to normal in no time," Black Crescent said confidently. His horn glowed black and a black beam of light hit the fillies and colts, turning them all back to their normal ages and sizes. "Now, then, Lighting Bliss, please be more careful in the future, or if you need somepony to help you, you're more than welcome to come and find me," Black Crescent said calmly as he left the room, and with his magic, he teleported away.

"Thanks for your help, Dr. Wolf. We all owe you one," Firebrand said thankfully.

"Not a problem. Do take care," Dr. Wolf said amicably. All of his friends left and went back to their own rooms.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
